All I Wanted Was You
by NextDrosselmyer
Summary: When it's the end, and there's nowhere else to go, all they felt they had to say was "All I Wanted Was You".  Based on the Kuroshitsuji II anime, spoilers for the 12th episode.


Ciel slowly pressed his cold fingers against the cheekbone located under his now unpatched eye. He heaved a heavy sigh and looked toward the closed curtains on his bedroom window. He so longed to stand in the moonlight like he usually did if he couldn't sleep, but his legs would not move. His body was colder, felt so light, but yet like lead. Even though Ciel felt the power of a demon running through his veins, he somewhat regretted all he had become. He didn't ask Sebastian to stay with him out of greed and revenge, nor did he because he hated him. It was, in fact, the opposite. Ciel rolled over to the side and looked around the empty room, just him sleeping on a rose covered bed. He was afraid to be lonely with nobody, but most of all, he was afraid to lose Sebastian. He clenched his blanket tightly and pulled it over his head. Everything was the same as it was in the human world. It was almost like Ciel was living in his dreams and memories. He regretted getting out of that box, he regretted not listening to Sebastian trying to protect him. Ciel's mind was scrambled with so many thoughts, he felt as though, deep down, he was crying.

He sighed and let the cover off his head and sat upright, stretching his legs over the tall bed and dangling them. He didn't bother to put shoes on, and headed towards the curtains. He didn't look outside them, he knew what was there, the red light spilled out of the slit in the curtains, which depressed him. He was dead now there. He couldn't go back there. Ciel looked at his hands, nails painted black. He missed who he was, and hated what he is now. "_Irony, at it's best._" He said, finally, looking into the mirror. In daylight, his eyes reflected the beautiful blue mask that hid the red eyes that glowed in the night. Ciel balled his fist and slammed it into the mirror, "_That bitch did this to me! Why didn't I listen? Why did I have to be such a stubborn..._" Ciel stopped and looked at his bleeding hand, and then into the broken mirror pieces which still held a slight reflection of his face.

The shock was set in and he finally realized how wrong he was, "_I was always such a stubborn child, cruel and punishing._" He sighed and continued, "_I don't think Sebastian deserves any of this. I want to die. I always wanted to die. I was ready to. So willing._" Ciel's eyes looked around, as if he was looking for an answer somewhere deep inside him. "_However... I never wanted to lose Sebastian._" He looked down at his bloody hand again, and the nails. "_He can kill me. I know he wants to._" Ciel said, slowly turning around. There, standing in the shadows of the dimly lit room was Sebastian, who startled Ciel, causing him to jump. Sebastian walked over to Ciel and picked up his bloody hand and kneeled. He proceeded to lick clean the blood from Ciel's hand, his gaze to the floor, and not to Ciel himself. Sebastian finished and stood back up and grabbed Ciel and held him closer, quietly. "_Young Master, I'm afraid I can't kill you._" Sebastian said quietly, as Ciel was listening to the quiet heartbeat of Sebastian.

"_Why not, is it the contract? Forget the contract! You want me dead! Even if I want to be with you, you never even c..._" Ciel was cut off by Sebastian's thumb caressing his lips. "_You truly think I don't care after all I did to get to be with you again? How hard I worked, how badly I wanted you back..._" Sebastian's glowed a brighter red, as Ciel had noticed, so he simply buried his face into Sebastian's jacket. "_Even Claude noticed how strangely I was attracted to your "soul". All the other demons thought it was your soul I was after. I knew how precious your soul was, but that's not what I wanted all along._" He looked away as if the confession he had just made was embarassing him. Ciel looked up at him, "_I hurt you when I called you just as a butler._" Ciel muttered, looking down in shame, "_I-In reality I just.._" He was stopped by Sebastian's thumb again, who was now smiling. "_All I wanted was you._" Sebastian said, looking right at Ciel. Ciel did not turn away in shame this time, "_I realized I was a terrible person._" He said, looking directly into Sebastian's eyes, which had a glow of sadness in them.

"_We're both terrible people. This is why we are demons. This is punishment. You didn't deserve it though, you didn't deserve the life of a demon. I couldn't stop it, I failed._" Sebastian said, cutting off the eye contact. "_Well, I didn't listen to you in the first place, I got out of the box. We both failed then._" Ciel said sadly. Sebastian looked back at him, "_Are you willing to forgive me for all the trouble I caused?_" Ciel asked, burying his face back into Sebastian's coat. Sebastian smiled and leaned close to Ciel's ear, "_I never want to lose you._" He whispered. Ciel whipped his head back and before he could comprehend all that happened Sebastian's lips were on his. Ciel accepted the kiss and let Sebastian guide him, falling more into the embrace Sebastian had on him. When Sebastian had finally stopped, Ciel was in a sleepy haze. He smiled and carried the young boy to the bed, and sat on the bed, carrying Ciel with him, and laid down, spooning him.

The next morning, Ciel woke to find Sebastian holding him, and smiled sweetly, for the first time in a long time. He held Sebastian's hands tightly, and with a single tear of happiness said, "_I want to spend eternity with you and only you, not as a butler, but as my beloved._" Sebastian's hands wrapped around Ciel's, "_Yes, my Love._"


End file.
